


Sweet Mother I Cannot Weave

by lesbinope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Turnips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbinope/pseuds/lesbinope
Summary: Drawing of the woman yelling at cat meme but Fleur is holding turnips and Hermione is holding a knife, since it has fallen on me to defend the honor of a wonderful, perfectly fine, healthy, delicious, fibrous vegetable. This is a direct response to Much Ado Aboot Vegetables by Cumbersome, who is not a turnip but a wonderful, perfectly fine, healthy, delicious, fibrous human.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68





	Sweet Mother I Cannot Weave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cumbersome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersome/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Much Ado Aboot Vegetables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915767) by [Cumbersome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersome/pseuds/Cumbersome). 



**Author's Note:**

> If a picture is worth a thousand words, then here's two. I figured a mere fic comment wasn't worthy of taking on an entire spite fic. Succ it.


End file.
